Scenario: America Becomes a Christian Nation
BEING WORKED ON Timeline 2013-2016 2013 * Republicans Begin talks of Constitutional Amendments overturning a Supreme Court Ruling that struck down DOMA * Unemployment hovers around 8% throughout the year * Obama approval ratings dip to all time lows 2014 * Three Republican Senators Propose Overturning Roe. V. Wade * The Congressional mid-term elections give the Republicans the Majority of the Senate while retaining the Majority of the House * The Tea Party gains control of the Republican Party, moderate politicians begin to join Democratic Party 2015 * The 28th Amendment, banning Gay Marriage and the 29th Amendment which bans abortion nationwide, is Passed, Ratified in 26 States *Obamacare is successfully repealed *America enters another Recession 2016 *The United States of America is beginning to divide politically, socially and economically *Barack Obama is seen as the Worst President in American history by 87% of the country *Marco Rubio Barely Defeats Hilary Clinton in a closely contested Presidential Election 2017-2020 2017 *Moderate Democrats and the Republicans who left the Party in 2017 form the Centrist Party which would later merge with the Unity Party *Occupy announces the formation of The Army of the 99% intended on Liberating the Eastern half of the country from the "Theocratic, Corporate and Elitist Government in the United States" proclaiming the New United States of America *America Descends into Civil War 2018 *California, Oregon and Washington secede to form the Republic of Cascadia. *The Treaty of Washington is signed, ending the Civil War and recognizes Cascadia and NUSA's Independence. The Old United States become the Republic of America and the New United States becomes the successor and continuation of the United States *Hilary Clinton is inaugurated as President of the United States *Marco Rubio is inaugurated as the President of America *Citizens living in the ROA are referred to as "West Americans" while citizens in the US are referred to as "East Americans" 2019 *To distinguish itself from the Unity Party in the USA, the Centrist Party is re-established *The United States annexes Cascadia *the ROA recognized the annexation due to pressure from the UN 2020 *Rick Santorum defeats Marco Rubio in a landslide to become the 2nd President of West America *The United States establishes full diplomatic relations with Iran and Venezuela *Israel and Palestine agree to the Treaty of Maryland ending the Arab-Israeli conflict *Two years after assuming power, the Communist Party of the Russian Federation formally proclaims the establishment of the New Soviet Union after annexing all the former soviet states excluding the Baltic Nations 2021 *Rick Santorum begins the Massive "Christianization of America" *The US and NSU enter a Second Cold War *The "Christ Laws" makes Christanity the official religion of West America, All other relgions are outlawed *Israel ends relations with West America *Afghanistan, Pakistan, Egypt and Syria end relations with West America *Political Parties in West America are changed to base religious interests. Santorum supporters from Catholic Party and the Protestants from their own movement (Protestant Unity Party). 2022 *West America is renamed to the Jesuit Republic of West America *The Stars on the West American flag become Crosses *Roman Catholicism becomes the largest religion in West America causing the Cardinals of the nation to form an oligarchic legislative body *The United States begins building new missile silos as the second cold war intensifies. * Category:Scenario Category:United States of America Category:Religion Category:Politics Category:Philosophy